


Petits Morceaux d'Art

by merciki



Category: L'Art du Crime
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: Petite collection de petites historiettes sur la série Française "L'art du crime"
Relationships: Antoine Verlay & Florence Chassagne, Antoine Verlay/Florence Chassagne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Niké, ou la Victoire de Samothrace

“Niké ? Vous êtes sûre du nom ? parce que soit c’est mal écrit, soit il y a un accent en trop!”

Florence ferme les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration, essayant de se rappeler que le capitaine Verlay - ou Antoine comme elle l’appelle quand elle est seule dans le noir - est au Louvre de son plein gré et essaye de s’intéresser à ce qui est présenté.

Essayer étant le mot clef.

Pour l’instant, sans réel succès.

Elle croise les bras avant de lui répondre.

“Et vous croyez qu’il l’ont piqué où la marque de vos baskets ? Niké est la déesse de la victoire, c’est pour cela qu’on appelle la statue la Victoire de Samothrace.”

“Et c’est qui ce Samo-machin?”

“L’île sur laquelle elle a été trouvée.”

Elle le voit hocher la tête et s’approcher un peu plus de la statue. Le seul avantage de ces visites est qu’elles ont lieu quand les touristes sont partis, quand le brouhaha des visiteurs s’est évaporé. C’est un peu comme leur moment à eux, intime au milieu de temps de splendeurs.

“Pourquoi elle n’a pas de tête?” Il demande, sortant son téléphone. Il se place devant la statue et l’immortalise, avant de se tourner vers Florence, son iPhone toujours devant lui.

“Vous voulez ma photo? C’est pour personnaliser ma fiche contact?” Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, à cette idée folle qu’il veut une photo d’elle.

“Attendez voir…” Il se concentre en tapotant sur son écran.

“Ah ben voila! Elle est mieux comme ça!” il s’exclame, avant de montrer son téléphone à Florence.

Elle regarde et voit qu’il a collé sa tête sur le buste de la statue.

Elle ferme les yeux, souffle un peu.

“Et bien, Capitaine, vous pourrez vous vanter de m’avoir Niké.” dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne faudrait pas qu’il voit le sourire qui se forme sur ses lèvres.


	2. Ouvre les Yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x02. Antoine se souvient.

Pour Antoine Verlay, Capitaine de police auprès de l’OCBC le plus dur, après une blessure n’avait jamais été de se remettre physiquement. Non, le physique revenait toujours après quelque temps.

Non, le plus dur a toujours été le contrecoup. Comprendre. Analyser comment il a pu finir dans un lit d’hôpital. Quelle erreur il a pu commettre. 

Mais cette fois, il y a les rêves en plus.

Des choses étranges.

Des mots, des odeurs. ‘Je t’aime” et chèvrefeuille.

Le parfum de Juliette est citronné.

Le chèvrefeuille est entêtant.

Mais il n’arrive pas à faire le lien avec ces sensations bizarres. Il est à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir été marabouté par Jaumard, à peu près certain d’avoir recouvré ses facultés.

Sauf sa mémoire.

Des bribes sont revenues, des images. Nathalie Vallon le menaçant. Des poteries bizarres. Un labyrinthe dans une pyramide. Florence Chassagne. Antoine Verlay. Deux noms sur du papier.

Il sait qu’il y a un lien, quelque part.

Il faut juste le trouver.

Il aimerait être comme elle, quand elle parle aux peintres pour s’éclaircir les idées. Réussir à trouver un indice.

D’habitude, il est plutôt bon en indices, plutôt bon à dénouer les fils d’une enquête.

Mais celle-ci lui résiste. 

Les semaines passent.

Sylvain aussi.

Juliette prend de la distance, un poste à Toulouse plus important que leur relation.

Ca clique un jour, dans les couloirs du Louvre. Son regard tombe sur une statue d’un ange embrassant une femme allongée. Hugo continue de lui parler, mais il n’entend plus.

Il se souvient.

De ce rêve, de ce baiser qu’il a donné, des questions qu’il n’a pas posées.

De ses mains sur sa peau nue, du réconfort de ses mots, du fil qu’elle ne sait pas qu’elle a tissé, de ce fil qui lui a sauvé la vie.

De ces mots qu’elle a murmurés.

De son prénom sur ses lèvres, comme un cadeau.

De l’odeur entêtante du chèvrefeuille.

Son coeur bat plus fort, plus vite, plus gros.

Hugo parle, mais Antoine n’entend plus.

Il a un coup de fil à passer.


End file.
